gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lieutenant Davis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gears Of War Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lieutenant Davis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 01:59, 2011 November 6 I'd be happy to help! You can contact me over the wiki, email (my email is bmancraig@gmail.com), or Xbox Live (my GT is Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33), whichever is most convenient for you. Just be aware, due to custody I'm not on Xbox much because my dad has the Xbox and he is not my primary caretaker. Next time I'll be on is tomorrow night at around 7:00-ish (PM, of course). 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. The log-in isn't working right now. This is Anonymous ONI agent, if you hadn't guessed. 18:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Aidan unplugged the mic before I could explain. Yes, next time I'm on, we'll do the future. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ''Dark Horse'' joint project Hey bro, I was wondering if you might be interested in partnering with me and adding your fanon to my ''Dark Horse'' continuity, meaning we'd just pool all of our work into one big expansion of the Gears universe. I'll fill you in on the nitty-gritty tomorrow; right now I need some sleep. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) U THAR BRO? Hey, you haven't been on Xbox Live or the wiki in a while, where are you? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't have one that I can actually use... :-\ »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one, but I have no way of using it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 06:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sweet Jesus Davies! It's been so long! How're you and the rest of your Swedish broskis! 18:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey its ian need help doing my story and i did your breeding ground destruction story I can't. What's wrong? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember how I told you I would send you some videos and some links to some of the music that I listen to? Well here you go: [http://muse.mu/media-player/singles/26/map-of-the-problematique/ Map of the Problematique - Muse] »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Several Things... Hey, we got some praise regarding Dark Horse from Ahalosniper on Halo Fanon. While it was pretty much all directed at me, I think you deserve credit for (unknowingly) inspiring me to exit my comfort zone and push myself as a writer to get better and better, and I thank you for that. Second, please tell Ian to hurry up and write the Ian Cunnison article! Finally, were you avoiding me on XBL yesterday or am I just crazy crazier than normal? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Great Image Resource You're welcome. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I can be on at 2:20 eastern time, maybe a couple minutes earlier. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, please leave messages at the bottom of my talk page so I don't have to look around to try and see which message is the new one. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 18:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of all these images I've found? You can use a few of them if you want. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm at my mom's. I can't. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IT IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO PLAY ON MY XBOX RIGHT NOW. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Pep Designer download *My Gears of War pep file database (some downloads don't work) *Halo pep file database (non-''Halo: Reach'' files) *[http://www.405th.com/showthread.php/24086-*the-Official*-Halo-Reach-Pepakura-Files-Thread Halo pep file database (Halo: Reach files only)] »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm at my mom's house, so I currently don't have an Xbox to use. Btw, check this out. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Cuz I felt like it. And cuz everyone does it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok Colin, Here are the times that I'm at my dad's (where my xbox is). I put it into Eastern US time to make it easy for you. *Every Monday from 6:40 PM to 9:50 PM, 7:10 PM to 9:50 PM if my sister doesn't have dance (which isn't often) *Every Wednesday from 6:10 PM to 10:20 PM *Every Thursday from 7:15 PM to 12:00 PM (We stay overnight on Thursdays, but we can't play Xbox after 12:00 PM because that's when my dad plays on it) *'Every other' weekend Friday after school (my dismissal time is 3:37 PM) until 6:50 PM Sunday. Aidan and I split the time on the Xbox equally, so I am rarely on more than half the time I'm at my dad's. We switch off who plays for the first half of the time every two weeks. There are exceptions to this, but they're rare, so don't plan for them. Ask if you have any questions about this. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Weird... »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I won't be on the Xbox tonight. I won't be on tonight because of my asshole sister. In the meantime, I need you to read all of this before Wednesday. I'll explain why on Wednesday, but it doesn't matter if don't like it, YOU HAVE TO READ IT ALL NO MATTER WHAT! Now start reading like your life depends on it, because it kind of does. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG LOOK AT THIS I found this little gem while browsing Google Images for pics for my Halo Fanon stuff. Enjoy. PS: Check out the filename of that image. I think that you'll like it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Kyle Olsen »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The simplest way would be to download Xfire and then friend me, but also, here are my favorite servers: *Whatever CnR server has the most people at a given time *~~~~~BEACH HOUSE ON THE MOON *Heather's Vagina (I like it because it's FFA slayer on Death Island with ARs and Pistols to start, and it always has plenty of players, not because of the name) »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Template:Vehicle & Aircraft Infobox »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) First off, congrats on your epic failure at finding this. This is the site that the pictures upload to. Go to My Photos, then click My Uploads to view the files that you've uploaded in the last four days. Be aware that it isn't like Halo where each screenshot you take is automatically uploaded to the website, instead you need to go to the in-game War Journal and manually select which files you want to upload. The pages on that website also take a long time to load, but they will load eventually, so be patient. Secondly, HOLY FUCKBERRIES, IS THAT YOU IN YOUR NEW PROFILE PIC????????? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) You must renew your XBL subscription before I can tell you, I'm afraid. Also, wtf is up with the random-ass talk comment on Halo Fanon? »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 03:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) What is Colin-142's back story? He's your character; I'm just a guy who writes about him. Aside from what he'll do in my books, you're the one who controls his story. Also, please respond to me via my talk page here, not on Halo Fanon. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 21:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Just know that I would like you to run all of your article ideas by me first though, as I'm very picky about my work there. I would have very high standards for the quality of your work. Also, I would like your future (such as the SPARTAN-VIII Program) to be in a seperate storyline from mine. Also, you will have to inform the admins that you are The Cheif, and tell them why you made a new account. If you don't, you'll get perma-banned for socking. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I haven't because you haven't told me that you wanted me to do that yet. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 02:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You're good to go I told Sona that you wanted to come back on Halo Fanon, and he gave you a green light. You are free to begin writing. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I thought you were gonna get started writing right away, weren't you? You haven't made any edits yet. What gives? »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Just email your idea to bmancraig@gmail.com. Don't even think about spamming me, btw. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 02:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Probably not. Just don't expect me to go on much. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 17:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) My dad's on vacation in Kentucky. I've been itching to unlock the ACOG for my M4A1 in MW3 and to play some Reach, but I think we'll be starting back up on our normal Xbox schedule tomorrow. In the meantime, I've been working hard over here. I lolled at your sig pretty hard, btw. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) skype »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 01:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. The channel is #anon-colin. Just type in a name to use (you won't have to sign up for anything, don't worry), do the thing where you type the two words in box, and hit connect. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 02:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Colin, I found a picture that I thought would be a good replacement for the current picture on the Colin Davis page: What do you think? »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 17:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I just got to my dad's house. I should be on soon. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting on the irk... »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 17:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The wiki for our original fiction project. Our team of writers (which current consists of just us two) is Team Foxtrot. The story is The Onyx Pillar, and the codename for it is "Project Tin Can". As soon as you make an edit, I'll give you bureaucrat rights.»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 04:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry about linking Colonel Ian Cunnison to the Echo Three page. I am new to the wiki and I figured it would be best if I kept things consistent with other Fanon pages. I would like to ask you however if I could use Colonel Ian Cunnison as a link for Echo Three and if you might consider even putting Lt. Kantorek as under his command on his page. I hope you read this and please get back to me. On a further note, I will remove Ian Cunnison from the Echo Three page until your approval or disapproval. Gears of War: Dark Horse I would be delighted to join --Light Em Up (talk) 16:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Light Em Up (talk) 00:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I noticed you had the fancfictions all listed, i was wondering how i could move the fanfiction i wrote to that list, im new to wiki so i dont know, if its really technical to write down and its easier for you to do, you can do it if you like Thanks --ClammierASP317 (talk) 21:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I just realised i left out the name of the page, Theta Squad Part 1: Battle for Illima, search that or something --ClammierASP317 (talk) 21:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) =I Need Some Advice= Hello there, new to the whole lack of a Message Wall, so, yeah. Anyway, I need some help with one of my OCs, who is almost good to go, save a few slight details. Could you help? John Winter (talk) 18:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) =Re:Re: I Need Some Advice= Well, my OC is rather intuitive, and breaks but one canon factoid, at least, to my knowledge, that being female Locust tend to always be a berserker. She also survives the Immuslion Countermeasure's activation, and was around prior to Dr. Niles bringing the 'children' to Mount Kadar. So, yeah, I need some help with her in multiple departments. I also (should) have a 3D Model for her as well. John Winter (talk) 22:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Still Need Advice Hey, I still need some help and advice on my OC. As I said, the only canon she breaks is that regarding Female Locust. I already said all I can without revealing too many details about her. John Winter (talk) 18:22, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Is it just me, or does this site seem incomprehensively dead. John Winter (talk) 02:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've never played Judgment as of yet, but as long as I can play as a Kantus, be it via game mode or Mods, I'm more than satisfied. But Judgment killed the fandom, it would seem....we'll just have to wait and see, eh? If you want, I could probably come up with some ideas to breathe new life into the Fandom. I went over an article on Gearspedia earlier and realized, through a technicality, I can have a Female Locust that isn't a Berserker, as it said that Berserkers and the only known Female Locust, not the only Female Locust bottom-line. Still, what should her affiliation be, as she IS a member of the COG. John Winter (talk) 03:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll make her page later, but take into account that anything besides categories and the info must be done by someone else, as I've no idea what to put. For a fortress, what categories would I need to use? John Winter (talk) 18:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to let you know if anything else comes up. John Winter (talk) 00:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, here's Siren. Take a look and let me know what you think. I did make a few interesting plays here, as the Imulsion wouldn't yet be at the point that it is fully active, so the results of the level of exposure she had could be anything, really. John Winter (talk) 01:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) So, I finally got GoW: Judgment. My opinion of it is that it isn't the best Gears of War ever made, as Gears of War is probably the worst overall due to lack of multiplayer AIs and DBNO in Campaign. On the other hand, it isn't Halo 4 (Possibly the worst Halo Game ever made on basis of removing Elites from Multiplayer and killing Cortana, among other things), and that's saying something, as I loved every other Halo Game entirely. Oh, in Judgment's OverRun Mode, how tall would you say the Kantus is? John Winter (talk) 09:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I've joined RP: Battle of 8th Avenue. Wondering if you might come on over and help me revive a dying RP. John Winter (talk) 04:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I Feel I've Been Insulted I joined the Battle of 8th Avenue RP recently. However, I've just learned that I've been kicked off by Anonymous ONI Agent, who has also threatened to delete my page unless I do something he already did to it. I am both confused, angered, and insulted at the moment, and could use some advice on how to proceed, as I believed this was a fanon, where all ideas are welcome. Not some ultra-strict place where EVERYTHING must conform to canon. Any and all advice would be more than appreciated. John Winter (talk) 03:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) New User, Looking for Feedback Hello, i'm new to this fanon. I'm creating my own Gears Of War faction. They are called the "Marduks". I was wondering if I could get some feedback since you're an admin here. The Marduks are time manipulating radicals not aligned with the COG or Locust. They consider themselves to be gods of a new world order. They were first COG soldiers in the Pendulum War who were sent to retrieve the blueprints to a spacetime field created by the UIR but the field detonated and most if not all the COG and a few UIR soldiers were caught in the explosion and most were torn apart by the fabric of space and time. Instead of being sent to a military hospital, they were taken to research facility and studied on day and night to discover the effects on humans. Eventually, they developed the ability to manipulate time in an area to create shields, send out offensive blasts of energy, or move at superhuman speeds. There powers visually manifest themselves as shard-like distortions coming their arms or entire body. Years of experimentation, imprisonment, and torture caused them to hate the government they once fought for and the people who did nothing to stop it. They were eventually submitted into "Project Paradox", a human weapons program that would convert them into time manipulating soldiers but the war ended just halfway into it. Then Locust attacked and the "experiments" broke free. Wanting revenge and letting their powers get to their heads, the Marduks were born. --HisShadow3 (talk) 01:31, January 2, 2018 (UTC)